Feels Like Flying
by ElementalAngel1996
Summary: A series of one shots based around Klaine, Kurt and Blaine, and the relationship they have.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Feels Like Flying  
****1) Mother's Blessings **

* * *

_Elisabeth__ Hummel left a series of videos for any occasions in her boys lives._

* * *

Burt sighed from where he sat in his kitchen, a disc sitting in his hand, on the disc was the word "Boyfriend" written in writing that could be mistaken as calligraphy. Burt smiled as his eyes happened to glance down at the disc. Elisabeth had thought of everything.

It was couple of months ago when Burt was looking through the discs, which were in a box under his and found two discs in a sleeve titled "Relationships" and inside the discs said "New Wife/Family" and "Boyfriend."

_Burt remembers sitting down Carole and Finn (both of who looked confused) and he inserted the disc. Kurt was sitting on one of the other chairs, the Hudson's sat on the sofa and Burt was on the other chair. _

_"Burt, what's going on?" asked Carole, staring at her new husband confused. _

_"Think of it as a blessing" said Burt, "at least, I hope it's a blessing."_

_Carole and Finn glanced at each other and Burt hit play. Carole and Finn jumped when a female version of Kurt appeared on the screen. _

_Tears appeared in Carole's eyes as she realized who this woman was. _

_"Hi, future Mrs Hummel. I am the current Mrs Hummel. Well, now, when you lot are watching this, I'll be the past Mrs Hummel and you'll be the current Mrs Hummel. Anyway, I have been recording messages from me for various events that I know will occur after I die. And I know that Burt will remarry, more than likely not until our son is in the teenage years of his life, but he will remarry known the less. I hope you will love, or already love Burt as much as I do. And you need to make sure he eats healthier than what he does right now, I mean, burgers for lunch and dinner is not good for you. He'll end up having an heart attack if he keeps going. So, make sure he eats a lot healthier. And take care of my son. He means the world to me, and I need to know that he'll be in good hands. Brilliant hands even. And hopefully, you have a son of your own because Burt needs another man to talk with, watch football games with. But not drink beer, ever. And Kurt needs a woman to help him because he has been putting on my make up right now, and he looks like a little clown running around my feet and to talk fashion with."_

_"But above all else, look after my boys. They can protect their selves, I know for a fact that Kurt has my sarcasm and Burt's courage and he will fight back as much as he possibly can against neanderthals." _

_Finn snorted at that and Carole smiled a watery smile. _

_"But, I give you my blessing to marry Burt and be a mother to Kurt." _

Burt smiled at the disc in his hands again. He was so focused on the disc that he jumped when the front door open. He heard Blaine and Kurt laughing as they both walked into the kitchen, hand in hand and huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey Dad, I thought you had work?" Kurt asked as he let go of Blaine to get a glass and filled it with water.

"Erm, I changed shifts. I thought since it will be just us three as Carole has a late shift and Finn has football practice, we can sit in the living room and watch something" said Burt and he lifted the disc so that when Kurt turned. Blaine raised an eyebrow, and Burt shook his head.

"Watch what exact..." Kurt turned around and he gasped. Blaine frowned, confused.

"It says Boyfriend" Kurt said.

"We both knew since you were three" said Burt.

"What is it exactly?" asked Blaine, both Hummels turned to face him, and he gulped.

"It's nothing to be scared off, it's just..." Burt drifted off, wondering how he would explain it.

"Mum left behind a bunch of videos to mark something in our lives, like she still has some part of it" said Kurt.

"So the disc is for Kurt's first boyfriend?" asked Blaine.

"Not exactly, it just says boyfriend" shrugged Burt as he and the two boys followed him into the living room, slipped the disc into the player, sat back and watched.

_Hiya boyfriend, I'm Kurt's mother, if you didn't already know that - I mean, if Kurt looks like me just now, I'm am 100% certain he will be the male version of me when he finds you. Only a lot, lot hotter! Anyway, I have been recording messages for events in the lives of my boys - Burt and Kurt. Anyway, Kurt takes after me a lot in several aspects - such as my voice, my talent, my love and my looks. I believe that he also inherited that I only love once. Once I got with Burt, all I knew was that I loved him with as much as my heart and soul would allow. And I believe that you will be the Burt for my Kurt. You will be there for everything, you will be there for when Gay Marriage is legal, because it will be made legal, you will go with him to college/university. You will be there with him with you start a family together and you will marry, and live happily ever after. The perfect guy for Kurt is someone who likes, not loves, likes fashion, reads vogue, likes musicals, can sing but also loves football so that the both of you can talk to Burt. So, boyfriend, I give you my blessing and love to date my son, and I will see you again on my husband disc. Oh, and if you hurt my son in anyway shape or form, I will come down and haunt your ass. Bye!_

Blaine sat and stared at the frozen image of Elizabeth, who sat with her head tilted, a big smile on her face and her hand up in a wave.

"Did she really mean what she said about me and Blaine being together forever?" asked Kurt.

"Yep, and she described Blaine perfectly. Everyone already says that you two will be forever" shrugged Burt.

"Forever, I like the thought of that" whispered Blaine. Kurt turned to face Blaine, to see that he was facing Kurt and smiling.

Slowly, Blaine leaned over, and kissed Kurt, their lips fitted together perfectly and they both sighed. Burt rolled his eyes, and left to the kitchen to fetch himself a beer while Kurt is distracted.


	2. Two Halves

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee. _

**Feels Like Flying  
(2) Two Halves**

Soul Mate. When two halves of a soul are in the same room their owners collapse as the souls try to reconnect.

* * *

Blaine Anderson never felt more alive than he did when he was on stage. Blaine knew he was born to perform, no matter what his father said. He hoped that his soulmate was the same as him. Blaine smiled at his audience after he finished his first song and he bowed before he moved back into position at the centre of the Warblers before they started the second song. The doors at the back of the hall opened. The third group must've arrived.

They got stuck in traffic.

Blaine smiled but he suddenly felt weird. He missed his queue to start singing and Wes leaned forward from his position behind him.

"Blaine?" he whispered and Blaine blinked once. Twice. His breathing suddenly stopped and he fell forward, not hitting the floor because Wes and David caught and lowered him to the floor. Blaine's eyes were closed and his face was void of any emotion. The crowd gasped, thinking there was something wrong until they hear a yell from behind them.

"Kurt!"

* * *

The New Directions quickly signed in and headed to the auditorium. Some idiot had decided wrap their car around a tree and slow down traffic. Rachel was not happy at all. She was the first to enter the auditorium just as the group that were performing finished a song. The New Directions started to take their seats until music played and stopped and the crowd started to mutter, confused.

There was a yell as the lead singer collapsed.

Finn and Sam were standing at the back with Kurt, who found himself struggling to breath.

"Finn..." he whispered and his step-brother looked over at him.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked just as his brother faint and Finn caught him.

"Kurt!" yelled Finn and that got everyone's attention.

"Awww!" someone said as they finally caught onto what was going on. Will quickly ran up to Kurt and lifted Kurt up into his arms. The lead singer from the stage was lifted into a stage hand's arms and the teens were carried to the Bonding Room.

It was nothing sexual, but when two halves of a soul are back together, the soulmates collapse and have to be in private to allow their souls to calm down. Their souls acted a bit weird for a week afterwards so they have to stay close together.

The boys were laid down on the bed and left alone. The door closed softly behind them.

* * *

Will turned to face Finn, who was the only one who had any right to be here as he was Kurt's brother.

"You better phone his dad, he'll want to be here" said Will and Finn nodded, getting his phone out of his bag.

Finn speed dialled two and pressed the phone to his hear.

" 'lo" said a gruff voice and Finn nearly smiled.

"Burt, it's me" said Finn and he could just imagine Burt sitting up straighter, worried about his son. He was protective that way.

"Is there something wrong with Kurt?" asked Burt.

"Not exactly. We arrive late and while we were going to get our seats the lead singer on the stage collapsed" said Finn.

"And what has that got to do with Kurt?" asked Burt.

"Kurt also collapsed. Both of them are currently in the Bonding Room. We're just waiting for them to wake up before we take them to get tested" explained Finn.

"Okay, I'm on my way there. Try and stop them from leaving with them until I arrive" Finn heard Burt putting his coat on and the front door slamming. Burt hung up the phone.

The group started to hear movement from behind the door and the door opened to reveal Kurt and Blaine - both with very red lips.

"Blaine, you okay?" asked Wes.

"Yeah. Erm, we decided to finish the ... the er..." Blaine stuttered.

"The competition" giggled Kurt.

"Oh yeah" said Blaine with a dreamy look in his eyes. They both started giggling again.

"Are you sure?" asked Mr Shue, he patted his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're going to kick their ass" laughed Kurt. Finn had never heard Kurt laugh before.

"Oh, really Hummel. Bring in" said Blaine and he grabbed his friends by their wrists and dragging them back onto the stage. Kurt smirked and followed them to the side of the stage.

Blaine quickly told the announcer about his and Kurt's idea - since it'll be a while before they get collected. The announcer nodded and they waited for the audience to pile back in.

Blaine was hyperactive during the whole performance. His soul felt alive, felt complete. He put his very being into the song - knowing that his soulmate (HIS SOULMATE) was watching from the curtains. When the finished their set, the audience were on their feet, clapping their hands as loud as possible. Blaine quickly ran from the stage, pecked Kurt on the lips before Kurt ran to his position.

Blaine got to stay in the curtains just like Kurt and he watched as Finn and Rachel entered from the back of he hall and singing their romantic duet. Halfway through the song, the rest of the glee club came running down the isles to join the couple on stage. They performed their three songs before Blaine and Kurt were informed that the people were here to take them away.

"We're going to miss the results" said Kurt.

"We'll text them to you as soon as we have the information" promised Rachel as two men came up to Kurt and Blaine and told them that they were ready to take them away.

"Are your parent's here?" asked one of the men, his badge said Ben.

"My parents are in Italy" said Blaine.

"My dad ..." started Kurt when Burt came running up.

"Here, I'm here. Ready to go?"

They let Blaine and Kurt quickly grab their things before piling the pair of them and Burt into the back of the car and drove them to a soul mate base to get them tested.

* * *

It was a week later and Blaine and Kurt were allowed to go back to school. The tests didn't really tell them anything other than the fact that their bond was unique.

Their soul mate advisor did not tell them what that meant but said that they had to be careful around each other for a while.

"It is utter nonsense" said Kurt on the phone as he walked into the choir room. He was now on his fifth call to Blaine.

_I know right, if you were going to propose, don't nearly kill yourself during it _Blaine said from Dalton.

"Are you two still talking about curing world hunger?" Tina asked.

"Oh god no, suicidal proposals now" said Kurt.

"You two can really talk about anything can't you?" asked Rachel as she stood from her seat.

"Wait a minute, bye Blaine. Love you" said Kurt.

_Love you too, see you later. _

"Yes, we can talk about anything. It's amazing" said Kurt and he did a little dance.

"What did your advisor say about your connection?" asked Mercedes.

"Something about it being unique" said Kurt. The room went silent.

"Boo, do you know what that means?" asked Mercedes.

"No, they seemed shocked though" said Kurt.

"It means that your bond is really powerful and with time it'll will only get stronger, it is really rare" said Mercedes.

"So, me and Blaine will only get closer?" Kurt. The room nodded.

And Kurt smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee_

**Feels Like Flying  
Cupid**

**After her death, Elizabeth was placed back on earth to help soul mates and she finds herself helping a teenage boy called Blaine Anderson. **

* * *

_Elizabeth felt herself waking up from the place she had fallen asleep in a tree last night. Being a cupid sucked. There was no permanent address because she was kinda dead, she couldn't see her family because she was kinda dead and she had to help others find love. Well, that was nice. Seeing two people who belonged together meet. _

_Every cupid wore the clothes which they were wearing when they had died. Elizabeth was glad she was wearing nice clothes when she died. She demanded to be wearing her pink sleeveless knee length dress with her ballet pumps. She was given a watch which told her who her new client was, where they lived. She wasn't told the soulmate until two days before they meet. _

_Right on time, her watch came to live and the name "BLAINE D. ANDERSON" and an address that was a three miles walk. Elizabeth looked at the photo that came with the file and it was showing a curly haired smiling boy. Elizabeth dropped down from the tree, glad that she was invisible to everyone but her clients. _

_After the walk, Elizabeth looked at the very large mansion that homed her client. Sighing, she waited until she saw Blaine leave, which he did wearing a school uniform. He approached his car and climbed in. Elizabeth quickly ran to the car, opened the door and climbed in. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she heard Blaine yell at her. _

_"I'm here to help you" said Elizabeth, she smiled at him. _

_"What? Are you insane?" asked Blaine, grabbing his steering wheel. _

_"No, I promise. You're the only person who can see me. I'm a cupid. I'm here to help you find your true love."_

They met two weeks ago. Elizabeth knew that she would receive name of Blaine's soulmate any minute now. They were both sitting on his bed - Elizabeth liked it when they offered her a place to sleep - waiting.

"What if he doesn't like me?" asked Blaine, grabbing his gelled hair.

"He'll love you. It's destiny" she rested her hand on his knee. Her watch started to glow and Blaine looked down to read it before she had a chance to.

"Kurt E. Hummel" he read and Elizabeth felt her heart stop. She grabbed at her wrist and read it for herself. It read Kurt E. Hummel. Kurt Elliot Hummel. Her baby boy.

"Elizabeth, are you okay? You're crying" said Blaine, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cupids ... erm ... cupids are humans who died. Before I became a cupid, I had a husband and a child. This child's name is Kurt Elliot Hummel" said Elizabeth.

"So, I might be your future-son-in-law" said Blaine and Elizabeth laughed.

"If he is my son, I will get too see if Burt remarried, if he moved on."

The next day, Blaine dressed in his school uniform and he and Elizabeth made their way to Dalton.

"So, you're on your way to a performance" said Elizabeth as she walked beside him in the corridor. Blaine glanced down at his pocket watch.

"Excuse me" said a voice behind them and they turned on the staircase and felt their breath stop in their chest.

There stood Kurt. Blaine smiled.

"I'm new here" lied Kurt, Elizabeth felt tears gather in her eyes. He looked just like her.

"Hi, I'm Blaine" said Blaine,taking Kurt's hand.

"Kurt" said Kurt.

After that Kurt and Blaine bonded really fast. Elizabeth was glad that no one could see her but Blaine as she promised to do all kinds of things to the child who violated her child.

Now, she and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's car outside of Kurt's house. He had invited Blaine over to study but Blaine was going to ask him out. Elizabeth couldn't tear her eyes way from the house. This was her house, and it was for sale.

"You ready?" asked Blaine. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth nodded and they left the car.

Blaine knocked on the door and a man answered. Elizabeth started crying. It was Burt. He looked exactly the same.

"You Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes sir" sad Blaine. Burt smiled.

"Call me Burt, Kurt's downstairs in his room. Go on down" said Burt and he pointed to a set of stairs which lead down. Blaine smiled and he took the stairs. Elizabeth right on his heel.

The door at the bottom was wide open but Blaine knocked lightly.

"Come in, I'm just in the bathroom" said Kurt and Blaine walked in.

"That's my table, and that's my scarf. This room is filled with my stuff" laughed Elizabeth as she turned around.

"Hey" smiled Kurt as he walked back into the room and fell back onto the bed. Blaine joined him.

"Nice room" smiled Blaine.

"Thanks, I need to start packing it up soon though. Moving house. Dad's getting remarried and we're moving to a bigger house because she also has a son" shrugged Kurt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just hope nothing gets destroyed" said Kurt, "cos if they do, I'll will hunt the delivery guys down."

Blaine laughed and they relaxed.

"You know what?" asked Blaine, leaning on one arm and looking down at Kurt.

"What?" asked Kurt, blinking up at him.

"I'm going to kiss you" whispered Blaine before he rested his lips on Kurt.

"I'm done here" smiled Elizabeth and she left the room.

Elizabeth left the house and walked away. As she walked, she changed her clothes. She wore black skinny jeans with ankle boots, a white shirt with a black waistcoat and a shoulder bag. Her hair flew behind her.

Twenty years passed and Elizabeth recieved her new client. A Eliza Hummel-Anderson. Not noticing the similartes as first, she caught up to the girl and met a girl with brown curly hair and hazel eyes.

"Your Elizabeth Hummel" the girl said with a giant smile.

Elizabeth frowned.

"You know me?"

"Yeah, you got my fathers together. Come on up, I know that they won't see you but I think that you'll be glad to see them."

"Who are you're fathers?" asked Elizabeth, running after the fifteen year old girl.

"Can't you guess by my last name?" And she ran into a living room where a ten year old boy sat with blue eyes, pale skin and brown hair. Elizabeth finally knew who she was helping.

"You're my granddaughter" she said.

"Yep" smiled Eliza and she sat down beside her brother.

"Are you finally losing your marble. I told father it'll happen sooner or later" said the boy.

"Shove off Ben" said Eliza and Elizabeth heard a voice she hadn't heard in years yell down the stairs.

"Are you two fighting again?" And Blaine Anderson walked into the room.

"Yes" said his children. Blaine only rolled his eyes, seperated them and sat inbetween them. Elizabeth felt her breath freeze when her son walked in.

"Guess what? Granny is going to help me find my soulmate" said Eliza and everyone in the room froze.

"Is she is this room right now?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, she is currently staring at Papa" said Eliza.

"Come on them, Papa wants to talk with her alone" said Blaine and he took the two out of the room. He quickly kissed Kurt and followed them upstairs.

"Mom..."


End file.
